Coliseum
The Coliseum is an area where you can take your dragons into to face them off against a variety of colorful, dangerous monsters for loot and experience. Details Some of the enemies you fight might even join you as familiars. Within the Coliseum, you can organize a party of up to three dragons, equip them with abilities (known as Battle Stones), allocate their stats, and pick a stage to fight within. Each stage has a recommended level range and is chock full of unique adversaries. :See also: A full list of item drops. Areas to Battle When starting a Monster Battle, there are a few areas to battle in (commonly referred to as venues): *'Training Fields' (Levels 1-3) Wind *'Woodland Path' (Levels 4-6) *'Scorched Forest' (Levels 7-8) Fire *'Sandswept Delta' (Levels 9-10) *'Forgotten Cave' (Levels 11-12) *'Bamboo Falls' (Levels 13-14) *'Waterway' (Levels 15-16) *'Arena' (Levels 17-18) *''Rainsong Jungle''' (Level 19) *'Boreal Wood' (Level 20) Ice *'Harpy's Roost' (Levels 21-22) *'Mire' (Levels 23-24) *'Kelp Beds' (Level 25) Water *'Golem Workshop' (Level 25) Levels Dragons gain experience for each battle, up to level 25. New levels are gained when sufficient experience has been accumulated. Bonus experience for the area is determined by the highest level dragon on the team; a team with a level 11 and two level 10s won't gain a bonus from the Sandswept Delta, but will gain it from the Forgotten Cave. Battle Items Battle items can be used during battle. Most are usually abilities or attacks that are equipped to your dragons before battle. Non-attack items used during battle include potions that heal your dragons or ones that remove negative status effects. Battle Stones Battle Stones are used to increase the stats of your dragons or add new attacks when battling. Some require the dragon to be at a certain level before that stone can be used, others are elemental and can only be used by certain elements. Monsters to Fight Different Monsters will fight you, and they vary between areas in the Coliseum. Note that some monsters are listed more than once as they appear in more than one area of the Coliseum. Training Fields (Level 1-3) Amaranthmoth.png|Amaranth Moth RubyWebwing.png|Ruby Webwing 1 Death's-Head Stag.png|Death's-Head Stag Embermouse.png|Ember Mouse CrimsonEmperor.png|Crimson Emperor Bumble.png|Bumble Glowingpocketmouse.png|Glowing Pocket Mouse EmeraldWebwing.png|Emerald Webwing Leafymoth.png|Leafy Moth Yellow-Throated_Sparrowmouse.png|Yellow Sparrowmouse Dark-Tuffed_Sparrowmouse.png|Dark Sparrowmouse Coral Carpenter.png|Coral Carpenter Lunamith.png|Luna Mith Woodland Path (4-6) Snarling Mimic.png|Snarling Mimic WildwoodOwl.png|Wildwood Owl SakuraOwl.png|Sakura Owl AutumnDryad.png|Autumn Dryad 1 Death's-Head Stag.png|Death's Head Stag BloomingStrangler.png|Blooming Strangler BluefinCharger.png|Bluefin Charger CrimsonEmperor.png|Crimson Emperor Cockatrice.png|Cockatrice Dryad.png|Dryad Greenroot Janustrap.png|Greenroot Janustrap Leafymoth.png|Leafy Moth Strangler.png|Strangler Basilisk.png|Basilisk 617.png|Clown Charger Janustrap.png|Janustrap Bamboophytocat.png|Bamboo Phytocat Scorched Forest (Level 7-8) Redwingedowlcat.png|Red-Winged Owlcat Snarling Mimic.png|Snarling Mimic UmberhornQiriq.png|Umberhorn Qiriq 1 Death's-Head Stag.png|Death's Head Stag Rambra.png|Rambra Smokegyre.png|Smoke Gyre Painted Centaur.png|Painted Centaur Wintermane Bowman.png|Wintermane Bowman Crownedponepriest.png|Crowned Bonepriest Wintermane Spearman.png|Wintermane Spearman Centaur Archer.png|Centaur Archer 617.png|Clown Charger Zeeba.png|Zeeba Steamgyre.png|Steam Gyre BandedOwlcat.png|Banded Owlcat Sandswept Delta (Level 9-10) Peacockscorpion.png|Peacock Scorpion CarmineNaga.png|Carmine Serthis Shatteredserpent.png|Shattered Serpent FanScorpion.png|Fan Scorpion Scaleback.png|Scaleback Crownedponepriest.png|Crowned Bonepriest Greatshell.png|Greatshell Serthis Potionmaster.png|Sandscale Potionmaster Stormseeker.png|Storm Seeker Serthis Alchemist.png|Serthis Alchemist Fuiran.png|Fuiran NightskyFurian.png|Nightsky Fuiran Shadowserpent.png|Shadow Serpent IridescentScaleback.png|Iridescent Scaleback OpheodrysNaga.png|Opheodrys Serthis Forgotten Cave (Level 11-12) Crimsonreefsnail.png|Crimson Reef Snail Runicbat.png|Runic Bat Shatteredserpent.png|Shattered Serpent AncientFungus.png|Ancient Fungus Crownedponepriest.png|Crowned Bonepriest CitrineCavejewel.png|Citrine Jewel EmeraldCavejewel.png|Emerald Jewel Cursedbat.png|Cursed Bat Parasiticfungus.png|Parasitic Fungus CorpseCleaner.png|Corpse Cleaner BrambleGuardian.png|Bramble Guardian Shadowserpent.png|Shadow Serpent Dwarftruffle.png|Dwarf Truffle Bluedragonreefsnail.png|Blue Dragon Snail Bamboo Falls (Level 13-14) Tengu.png|Tengu CarmineNaga.png|Carmine Serthis Dreameater.png|Dream Eater Hainu.png|Hainu Redbreastedhainuimage.png|Red-Breasted Hainu Ethrealtrickster.png|Ethereal Trickster TrickofLight.png|Trick-of-the-Light Baku.png|Baku FungalhoofQiriq.png|Fungalhoof Qiriq Umbrawolf.png|Umbra Wolf Raptorik Warrior.png|Raptorik Warrior WanderingSurgePriest Photoshop.png|Wandering Surge Priest Blacktalon Striker.png|Blacktalon Striker Galewolf.png|Gale Wolf OpheodrysNaga.png|Opheodrys Serthis Waterway (Level 15-16) Ectoplasmime.png|Ectoplasmime Radioactiveslime.png|Radioactive Slime Sunsetlasher.png|Sunset Lasher 354.png|Scarlet Flycatcher Greatersandstrike.png|Greater Sandstrike Dappledseal.png|Dappled Seal 609.png|Granite Thresher Rainbowsprite.png|Rainbow Sprite CumulusSeal.png|Cumulus Seal Noggle.png|Noggle 610.png|Shale Thresher Evergladelasher.png|Everglade Lasher Brownriverflight.png|Brown River Flight Rivermuck.png|River Muck Greyflight.png|Grey River Flight BlueridgeGreatshell.png|Blueridge Greatshell Arena (Level 17-18) Charcoal_Sprangyroo.png|Charcoal Sprangyroo Chimera.png|Chimera Doubletailedwarcat.png|Double-Tailed Warcat Ectoplasmime.png|Ectoplasmime Longneckinterloper.png|Longneck Interloper Sprangyroo.png|Sprangyroo SilverSpringbok.png|Silver Springbok CelestialAntelope.png|Celestial Antelope LongneckMender.png|Longneck Mender Warcatprotector.png|Warcat Protector Longneckmagi.png|Longneck Magi Longneckskirmisher.png|Longneck Skirmisher Rainsong Jungle (Level 19) Hippocampus.png|Hippocampus Petal Jumper.png|Petal Jumper Proto Manticore.png|Proto Manticore Clown Hippocampus.png|Clown Hippocampus Paradise Zalis.png|Paradise Zalis Goldenbeast.png|Goldenbeast Overcharged Silverbeast.png|Overcharged Silverneast Budwing Morpho.png|Budwing Morpho Ultramel Amphithere.png|Ultramel Amphithere Manticore Screamer.png|Manticore Screamer Zalis.png|Zalis Ringlet Amphithere.png|Ringlet Amphithere Boreal Wood (Level 20) Winterwolf.png|Winter Wolf 1480.png|Venerable Shalebuck ManedRasa.png|Maned Rasa Woodland Turkey.png|Woodland Turkey Nochnyr.png|Nochnyr 1222.png|Coarsefur Yeti Hoarfrost.png|Hoarfrost Mauler Permafrost Impaler.png|Permafrost Impaler SilverSpringbok.png|Silver Springbok Snowfallelk.png|Snowfall Elk Squallmasa.png|Squall Rasa Elk.png|Elk Poultrygeist.png|Poultrygeist Blackwolf.png|Black Wolf 1479.png|Shalebuck Harpy's Roost (Level 21-22) Dodo.png|Dodo FallenStreak.png|Fallen Streak Mesacliff Harpy.png|Mesacliff Harpy Renegadeaviar.png|Renegade Aviar Sunspot.png|Sunspot Clouddancer Snowstreak.png|Snow Streak Stonewatchharpy.png|Stonewatch Harpy BlueTangHippogriff.png|Blue Tang Hippogriff Stormseeker.png|Storm Seeker Clouddancer.png|Cloud Dancer CardinalHippogriff.png|Cardinal Hippogriff HoodedDodo.png|Hooded Dodo Deathseeker.png|Death Seeker Bluemoonaviar.png|Blue Moon Aviar BrushDodo.png|Brush Dodo Maskedharpy.png|Masked Harpy Windcarve Harpy.png|Windcarve Harpy Mire (Level 23-24) Shellion.png|Shellion Psywurm image.png|Psywurm 1673.png|Poisonous Toridae Sicklekamaitachi.png|Sickle Kamaitachi MistwatchShellion.png|Mistwatch Shellion 1565.png|Brilliant Psywurm CommonPodid.png|Common Podid 1672.png|Venomous Toridae HeartredCroaker.png|Heartred Croaker 1364.png|Scythe Kamaitachi BlackwingCroaker.png|Blackwing Croaker Southmarshpodid.png|Southmarsh Podid Salvekamaitachi.png|Salve Kamaitachi Kelp Beds (Level 25) Jawlocker.png|Jawlocker Mammertee.png|Mammertee Jeweled Octoflyer.png|Jeweled Octoflyer Relic Eel.png|Relic Eel Maren Scout.png|Maren Scout Mantarune.png|Mantarune 620.png|Golden Porpoise Maren Warrior.png|Maren Warrior Maren Ambusher.png|Maren Ambusher Wave Sweeper.png|Wave Sweeper Abyss Striker.png|Abyss Striker Kelp Tender.png|Kelp Tender Maren Wavesinger.png|Maren Wavesinger Octoflyer.png|Octoflyer CloudChaser.png|Cloud Chaser Golem Workshop (Level 25) Jawlocker.png|Jawlocker Steelhound.png|Steelhound Spellbound Golem.png|Spellbound Golem Stone Borer.png|Stone Borer Black Iron Creeper.png|Black Iron Creeper Frost Delver.png|Frost Delver Swift Lumen.png|Swift Lumen Coppercoil Creeper.png|Coppercoil Creeper Swift Volt.png|Swift Volt Construction Mith.png|Construction Mith Sentinel Mith.png|Sentinel Mith Scrapmetal Tracker.png|Scrapmetal Tracker Mistral Minion.png|Mistral Minion Planned Monsters Elemental Matchups Each monster has one of the eleven element types or it is neutral. Certain elements are better or worse against other types. Your dragons' elements can play a key role in whether you win or lose a battle, if the levels are evenly matched. Below is both a written chart and a visual chart for which ever is easiest for you to understand. *'Best' - you do increased damage and the opponent does reduced damage. *'Good' - you do increased damage and the opponents do normal damage. *'Normal' - the four unlisted elements you just do normal-normal damage to. You also always do reduced damage to your own element and they always do reduced damage to you. *'Bad' - you do normal damage but your opponent does increased damage. *'Worst' - you do reduced damage and your opponent does increased damage. Trivia *Strangely, some monsters have different names than the familiars they're based on. **In the Training Fields, the Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse and Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse's monster counterparts are named Dark Sparrowmouse and Yellow Sparrowmouse. **In the Sandswept Delta, the Serthis Potionmaster's monster counterpart is named Sandscale Potionmaster. **In the Forgotten Cave, the Blue Dragon Reef Snail, Citrine Cave Jewel, and Emerald Cave Jewel's monster counterparts are named Blue Dragon Snail, Citrine Jewel, and Emerald Jewel. **In Bamboo Falls, the Dreameater's monster counterpart is named Dream Eater. The Trick of the Light's monster counterpart is hyphenated (Trick-of-the-Light). **In the Harpy's Roost, the Clouddancer and Bluemoon Aviar's monster counterparts are spelled as Cloud Dancer and Blue Moon Aviar. *There are three monsters that do not have familiar versions of themselves: Wandering Surge Priests, Fan Scorpions, and Fallen Streaks. Fallen Streaks do however drop Fallout Streak familiars. Sources *http://flightrising.com/main.php?board=gde&id=158533&p=mb *http://flightrising.com/index.php Category:Play Category:Coliseum Category:Game